Final Fantasy 7: Operation Meltdown
by Teen Strife
Summary: Meet Josh Strife, a young man who has always been neutral. All he wanted to do was protect his hometown from rebels however he was drafted into SOLDIERs ranks. Torn between sides he will be forced to engage the enemy. Which side will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy **

**Operation Meltdown**

**By Teen Strife a.k.a. Josh Martin**

Chapter 1: Showdown in Nibelheim

It was a hot summer's day, nearly ninety six degrees, and in the small town of Nibelheim the Military Police began to do their rounds. The sounds of birds singing could be heard throughout the town, it was peaceful. One of the Military police stopped and stared admiringly at the well in the center of the town. The well was quite a site; it stood there at the height of at least twenty meters. The Military policeman's eyes slowly settled on a new target. Standing by the well was a boy who appeared to be in his mid teens. He had long spiky black hair and was approximately five foot seven. The boy began to walk towards him. He walked with such a light carefree manner… He appeared harmless.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The Military Policeman said to the boy. He slowly reached for his tonfa. The look in the boy's eye sent a chill down his spine.

"Huh? Did you say something?" The boy said as he sat down on the cobblestone. The boy slowly drew a knife, keeping it out of view.

"Yes I said something!" The Military Police said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Tell me what you are doing here and we won't have any trouble!" He said as he took three steps towards the boy.

The boy shrugged, and gave a little yawn. "I am just here to get rid of a few things that don't belong in my town." The knife came fully into view. He smiled, "Haven't you noticed how empty this town has been? He began to laugh "Where is the rest of your unit?" He stood up, his face slowly changed from the harmless expression to that of a cold blooded assassin.

"What are you talking about?" The Military Policeman said as he began to scan the area for his comrades. They were no where to be found. Cold sweat began to trickle down his neck. "That's not possible! There is no way that a little boy like you could kill trained soldiers." He took two steps back and pulled out his tonfa. "I'll show you why!"

The Military Policeman rushed at the boy his tonfa at the ready. The boy stood calm as the distance between them closed. The Military Policeman swung his tonfa as hard as he could at the boy's chest. The boy gave a quick shudder as he took the hit. The Military Policeman stood there triumphant, he felt like a gladiator absorbing all the cheers from the crowd. He looked over to where the body lay, but was startled… The body was gone. He looked all around, but he saw no sign of the boy. He took a few steps backwards.

"Where did he go? I could have sworn he was right there a minute ago." His eye's scanned all around… still he saw nothing. "Where are you? I know you're out there!"

Suddenly he felt something sharp touch his throat. Before he realized it he was bound. "I'm right here, are you feeling lucky?" The boy said as he slowly began to put pressure behind the blade.

"What do you want!" The Military Policeman cried out in fear. "I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!" He broke down, tears and snot streamed down his face. He was truly afraid.

"What I want is for Shinra to stay out! It's bad enough that they built a reactor here, but now there are rebel armies trying to take them out. With you guys here what're the odds that they'll come here next!" He put his knife down slowly. "I'll tell you what I want. I want you to die!" The boy quickly grabbed a hold of the Military Policeman's head and snapped his neck, the body collapsed onto the ground. The boy slowly walked away his head facing the ground.

Little did the boy know but the murders had been captured on a surveillance camera. The footage was forwarded to the military station that the Military Policemen had stationed at. There the captain of the unit looked at the footage in shock, his cigarette dangling from his bottom lip. His burly shoulders sagged as he mourned the loss of his unit.

"How did this happen… Why, my men!" The captain shouted at the top of his lungs. He lunged towards the gun rack and grabbed his favorite weapon, a fully loaded M16. "I'll show that little kid! He'll never mess with Shinra again!" The Captain took one last drag on his cigarette and marched out the door… His mind was filled with thoughts of revenge.

At about this same time there was another boy training to one day join SOLDIER. He had long spiky blonde hair, and stood about the height of five foot seven. The boy was jogging down by the well when he bumped into a friend of his.

"Hey Tifa." The boy said nervously as he shifted his eyes away from her. The strikingly good looking girl just smiled. Her long brown hair blew slightly in the breeze. They stood there watching each other for several minutes. The tension for the boy was intense. _What should I say? _ He fidgeted a little. "Hey Tifa… Will you meet me at the well tonight?"

She smiled and said "Ok Cloud." She then walked away a couple feet and turned around. "I'll be waiting!" With that Tifa gave a final farewell and walked towards her house on the other side of town.

"Awesome, she said she would come!" Cloud said full of excitement. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. A grin grew across his face. Unfortunately his excitement would be short lived. The captain saw Cloud standing by the well; and he automatically assumed this was the boy he was looking for.

"Hey you!" The captain shouted. Cloud whirled around and saw him. "Did you think you could get away with it?" He muttered as he closed the distance between them.

Cloud took a few steps back. "What did I do?" He asked as the Captain continued to walk towards him. I _don't know what he's talking about… I better be careful, he looks_ _tough. _

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The Captain said enraged. "You killed all of my men!" The captain dashed at Cloud his fist clenched. Cloud gasped as the fist hammered him in his unprotected diaphragm.

"I don't know what I did to you! But if you want to fight I'll be happy to oblige!" Cloud yelled as he slammed his fist into the captain's jaw. The captain stood there unfazed and slammed his nee into Cloud's gut. _What the hell, that was my hardest hit! _The Captain continued to break through Cloud's defenses, pummeling him left and right. _Oh my god!_ _Who is this guy?_ Fatigue began to grip Cloud. Finally he jumped back and broke away from his opponent. He stood there breathing heavily, fear shone in his eyes.

"What? Is this all you got?" The captain mocked, as he wiped away the sweat that began to gather on his forehead. "If my men got killed by a runt like you, then they deserve to be dead." The captain dashed at Cloud once again this time he reached for his M16.

_No way! I'm not losing to this guy!_ Cloud prepared himself to strike. The captain pulled the trigger. "Ugh!" Cloud groaned as he was pelted with bullets. He collapsed to the ground. "Why?" Slowly a mist began to form over Cloud's eyes, his life hanging in the balance.

"You were no problem at all." The captain said with a spit. "My men have been avenged, its time that I report the news to the boss." The Captain grabbed his radio and delivered his message. "Sir, the assailant has been taken care of, permission to return home?"

The radio buzzed a reply "Denied, you are to wait there until further orders, I'm on my way to see this so called assailant." The radio went quiet and the captain began to think. His thick brows became knitted together as he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey! Why did you attack my brother?" A voice shouted in fury. The captain slowly turned around half expecting to see a kid with tears streaming down their face. He looked in disbelief; he looked just like the boy he had just taken care of moments before. The only difference was the hair color. "Why did you do it? Damn it, I'm going to kick your ass!" The boy shouted as he sprinted at the captain.

"Here we go again…" The captain said with a sigh as he grabbed the boy by the shirt and hurled him at the well. The boy's body made a loud thud against the wooden planks. The captain smiled as he watched the boy slowly stand up. "Wow kid I'm surprised it looks like you are much stronger then your brother." The captain began to laugh thunderously. "You are stronger, but it doesn't mean a thing, you don't stand a chance."

"Mock me all you want! I killed five of your men today I'll gladly make it six!" The boy said as he charged at the captain at a full sprint. The boy moved at an incredibly fast speed. The captain was dazed, and the boy used this to his advantage. The boy slammed his fist into the captain's gut and he let out a shout. "I'll show you! You can't mess with my family and get away with it!" The captain gasped as the blow connected.

"I can't believe it! I mistook that blonde kid for this guy?" The captains moaned as he caught his breathe. "Alright kid it's time I take you serious." The captain threw his arms around the boy and constricted tightly. The boy let out a wail as he felt his ribs cracking under the force. "Ha, just as I thought you are weak!" The captain said with a laugh. The boy closed his eyes, and began to focus.

_Come on, I can take this guy! Think! There has to be an opening somewhere. _The captain's powerful arms continued to constrict tighter and tighter. The boy cried out as he felt one of his ribs shatter. _Forget the pain! Their must be a way. He isn't wearing a helmet… If I hit him in the head hard enough he'll lose his grip. _The boy's eyes shot open. "Oh I'm not done yet!" He slammed his forehead against the captain's. The captain lost his grip as intense pain gripped him. The boy quickly took advantage of the opening. He broke free and leapt into the air. The captain was stunned, wobbling back and forth on his feet. The boy landed and rushed towards the captain and leaped into the air slamming his foot into the captain's gigantic Adam's apple. The captain fell to his knees. "Time to finish you off!" The boy laughed as he grabbed a hold of the captain's throat and slammed his head into the cobblestone. A loud cracking sound echoed throughout the town. The boy left the mangled corpse on the ground and looked towards his brother's body.

The boy ran towards his brother's body. "Oh my god what did they do to you…Cloud!" He shook his brother hoping against hope that he would wake up. "Please don't die on me Cloud, I can't lose you!" The boy's head rested on his brother's chest. Cloud's breathing was slow and raspy. Tears began to stream down the boys face. "Please Cloud… You're all Mom and I have… Please wake up!"

A man in a suit ran to the boy's side. He had long brown hair that reached halfway down his back. "What happened!" The man said as he pulled out a shining orb from his pocket.

"That guy over there attacked my brother! My brother is dying and I can't do anything!" The boy groaned in sorrow as the man pulled him away from his brother.

The man looked over at the captain's dead body. "Looks like even he was too weak…Wait is this kid…The assailant?" He thought. "Okay stand back I'm going to help your brother. The man placed the shining orb on Cloud's chest and it began to flash brightly. A greenish light surrounded Cloud's body, his wounds were healing!

"What is that?" The boy said as the man pulled the orb away from Cloud and quickly deposited in his bracelet.

"I will answer your questions, but first you must answer mine." The man said as he lifted Cloud onto his shoulder. "First off where can I take your brother?"

"Is he going to be alright?" The boy asked as he pointed towards his a house that was near the big mansion at the end of town.

"He will be fine, he just needs to rest." The man said as they walked towards the house. "What is your name?"

"My name is Josh… Josh Strife." The boy said hesitantly. _Who is this guy? Is he a_ _friend? Or is he my enemy?_ He thought as they rounded a corner.

"Well Josh, can you tell me who killed the guy in uniform?" The man said in an unsuspicious manner.

"I did!" Josh said triumphantly. "He and all the other Military Police work for Shinra, I had to protect my town. People from rebel groups could have targeted us. I don't hate Shinra, but I hate all the trouble caused by the rebels."

"I see… You killed him? Your reason astounds me, such loyalty for your hometown; you were risking your life just so your town could stay at peace. Shinra could use a soldier like you." The man said stopping for a moment to place his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"What! You're with Shinra!" Josh said in alarm as he jumped away from the man.

"Yes, my name is Tseng, I am a member of the Turks. My job is to find candidates for SOLDIER, and I think you have the potential." The man said smoothly.

"What why? I just killed six of your men! Why do you want me to join?" Josh said in a piercing tone. "I don't get it! Leave me alone I don't want to join."

"Oh is that so? You will join; I'll make sure of it." Tseng said as he pulled out an electric rod. The weapon buzzed and crackled as the electric current flowed through it. "Are you sure you won't reconsider Josh?"

"I'll take you on Tsung or whatever your name is!" Josh yelled as he leapt at Tseng. Tseng easily side stepped and whacked Josh on the back. Thousands of volts surged through his body. "Ugh!" Josh groaned as his body hit the cobblestone. "That's it, now I'm mad!" Josh roared as he sprung to his feet. Pulling a knife out of it's sheathe, and lunged. The wrist flew towards Tseng the blade aiming for the throat.

"You still are too naive." Tseng said as he slammed the knife out of Josh's hand. Things began to go in slow motion for Josh. Tseng's rod hurtled towards Josh's chest. The rod struck and electricity surged through Josh's body. He fell to his knees. "Will you join or will I have to beat more sense into you." Tseng said with very coaxing voice. Josh rose to his feet and looked at Tseng with mixed emotions. On one hand he was upset that Tseng was able to beat him up with little trouble; then on the other hand he was a little excited, after all Josh had always had a desire to become stronger, even if he had to join SOLDIER to do so.

"Fine… I'll join…but there is something I must do before." He said as his hopes of escape dissipated with the coming sunset.

"Good, you will report to the Junon SOLDIER command post in three months from today. I recommend you train your self hard before then. If not, the tests will surly kill you." Tseng said as he turned and walked away.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "What happened?" He looked to the sky and noticed that it had now become dark. "Oh no, I need to go meet Tifa!" Cloud jumped to his feet and ran towards the well.

"Well I'm glad he's alright." Josh laughed "Ha I'll show SOLDIER I'm more then capable." Josh shouted as he flexed his biceps. "But first things first, I need to become stronger. He said calmly. "I remember Master Zangan always talked about a powerful nation to the north-west of here. I can't remember what it is called but he should know!" Josh said in delight as he headed off towards his Master's place.

He walked until he saw a small tent set up on the outskirts of town. From the distance Josh could see a dim light leaking out. "Master Zangan, are you there?" Josh asked as he poked his head inside the tent. The tent was highly organized in a military fashion, and leaning on a wooden table was a muscular man who appeared to be in his late forties. His bushy grey hair was tied back into a ponytail. He wore an old brown monk robe, with a cape hanging down from his shoulders.

"Ah, Josh what brings you here? I hope you didn't forget that you mastered the way of the Zangan Ryu martial arts; there is nothing more I can teach you. _I was amazed at how fast you learned._

"No master I haven't forgotten what you taught me. I am here for your guidance." Josh said as he humbled himself onto his knees. Zangan smiled and pulled Josh up to his feet.

"My guidance, what is it that you need to know?" Zangan said as he seated himself on the ground.

"Master I remember before that you mentioned a nation of powerful warriors to the north-east of here. What is it called, and can you tell me why they are so powerful?" Josh said lowering his eyes away from his master.

"The nation that you speak of is called Wutai. You are correct in its location; its power comes from the spirit of the people. Wutai is full of Ninjas all of them are extremely skilled, I don't think even I could defeat the weakest among them." Zangan said as he rose to his feet. "It is obvious to me that you wish to journey there… Correct?" Zangan asked.

"Yes Master." Josh said with a nod. An enormous smile grew across Zangan's face.

"Josh the only way you will make it to Wutai is if you can prove to me that you are capable of protecting yourself against them." Zangan said barring Josh's escape with his muscular arms.

"Master… I accept your challenge." Josh said with a nod. Slowly he and Zangan walked outside. The moon shone brightly as the two combatants prepared them selves. Josh stretched and felt a slight tinge of pain in his ribs. _Oh no! I forgot about the wounds from earlier. I can't let him get any hits on me._ Josh moved a strand of his spiky black hair away from his face and got into his ready stance.

Zangan smiled and said "Alright… It's time." _Josh; let us see if you are capable of those grand dreams of yours._ He dashed towards Josh and made a jab for his ribs. Josh saw the attack coming and quickly blocked the strike and followed it with a hook to Zangan's jaw. Zangan laughed as he ducked under the blow and delivered a powerful uppercut. "Josh what are you doing? Are you even trying to fight me?" Zangan asked as he jumped away from Josh.

"Master… I don't mean to." Josh said with a sigh. _What is wrong with me, I can defeat him. Why am I holding back?_ Josh began to slowly circle around Zangan. _He is no longer my master, I must win! _ "This is it; I am not going to hold back!" Josh yelled as he sprinted towards Zangan.

"Yes! Show me what you can do!" Zangan cheered as he dashed at Josh. The two clashed and began to exchange blows. After several exchanges Zangan slammed his fist into Josh's jaw sending him reeling back into the darkness. Josh stood up and stared at his master. "Josh your mind is clouded; you must clear your mind if you hope to win!" Zangan shouted as he leaped high into the air. Zangan flew like a hawk and dove towards Josh at an incredible speed.

Josh prepared himself to counter attack. _Alright he is using the Fire palm technique. My only options are to dodge left or right, but wait a second that's what he expects me to do! I know what to do! _ A smile spread across Josh's face. He leapt towards his master preparing to use the exact same technique. Both fighters' fists began to glow with a red aura. As the distance between the two closed Zangan laughed.

"What are you planning?" He said as the two clashed. Both palms struck releasing an explosion that sent Josh flying higher into the air. "Josh?" Zangan said as he landed on the ground. _Very good, you used the Fire Palm technique_ _to counter so you would be able to vanish with the explosion. I'm not going to make it easy for you though. _Zangan scanned the area looking for any signs of Josh's whereabouts. _You were always good at disappearing. It must be fate that you are called to go to Wutai._ Zangan felt a gust of wind behind his back; he whirled around but saw nothing.

Josh silently moved towards his master. _It looks like it is time to use the shadow strike technique._ Josh quickly began to gain speed; soon he was at a breakneck sprint. Josh's body blended in with the darkness making him practically invisible. Zangan continued to scan the area for Josh. Josh leaped high into the air and flipped. His body began to emit a dark aura as he descended towards his master. Zangan looked up.

"Found you!" Zangan shouted as he clamped his fist tight and leapt towards Josh. The distance between the two closed in no time at all. Zangan struck at Josh's rib, Josh took the hit and winced. Zangan noticed Josh's reaction and continued to strike.

_No! I cannot give into the pain! I can't! _ They continued to plummet towards the ground. Zangan rained blow for blow on Josh's ribs. Josh closed his eyes tightly. _The pain! No! I WILL NOT LOSE!_ Josh's eyes shot back open. His once brown eyes were replaced with a glowing red. Josh had reached his limit break. Josh and Zangan landed on the ground, only five meters apart.

Zangan watched his pupil closely. _What will you do now? You have reached your limit. I better stay on my guard, who knows what techniques he is capable of. _Zangan rushed at Josh and swept at his legs. Josh easily dodged the attack and grabbed a hold of Zangan's leg. Josh hurled Zangan into the ground. Zangan slowly stood up and looked at where he once laid. The concrete was shattered from the impact.

"Master I'm going to finish this!" Josh shouted as he dashed at Zangan. He simply nodded his head and dashed towards Josh. They crashed into each other and began to exchange blows. Zangan let out a flurry of punches and kick, but Josh was able to evade the strikes and countered with his own.

Zangan fell to his knees, and looked up at Josh. "You did it; I won't stop you from going to Wutai. With that Zangan fell face first into the concrete and passed out.

Josh smiled; however his legs began to wobble and he collapsed onto the ground. "Master," Josh's eyes slowly closed and darkness overtook him.

It was dawn when Zangan returned to consciousness. He slowly rose up to his feet and looked at Josh lying on the cold cement. _If you continue to train I know you will fulfill that grand dream of yours._ Zangan slowly limped towards his tent. Zangan slowly turned and looked at his student one last time. He then continued to limp slowly toward his tent. _Farewell Josh!_

Josh had lain on the ground until a half hour after dawn. His eyes slowly opened and he saw Cloud. He tried to sit up but he was gripped by an intense pain. "My ribs…" Josh groaned as he gripped his side. Cloud only smiled at him and handed him an X-potion. Josh looked at it then at Cloud. "Where did you get this?"

Cloud smiled and said "Zangan gave it to me. He told me that you couldn't go to Wutai in such a pathetic state." Josh sprung to his feet. Once again the pain made him collapse. "You better drink this before you do anything else." Josh nodded his head and slowly downed the potion. A warm tingling feeling spread through out his entire body. And soon he was back to normal. Josh jumped to his feet and grinned. "So you are going to Wutai?" Cloud asked.

Josh nodded his head "Yup… I probably won't see you again for a long time." Josh slowly embraced his brother in a hug. "I want you to take care of Mom for me." A tear went down Cloud's cheek.

"Why do you have to go?" Cloud sobbed.

"I have to become stronger to even hope to stand a chance in SOLDIER." Josh said with a sigh. Cloud looked surprised.

"You're joining SOLDIER?" Cloud said in disbelief "Since when!"

Josh sat down on the cool pavement and told Cloud of all the events that took place the day before. Cloud listened closely as he learned of Tseng proposal and of how Josh had to leave for Junon in three months.

"Wow, there is only one problem Josh…How are you going to convince Mom to let you go?" Cloud said with a sigh.

"I don't know, I guess that is going to be the fun part." Josh said with a grin. "Take care of yourself Cloud." Josh said he rose to his feet. _I hate long goodbyes so I better hurry. _Josh sprinted towards home.

Cloud watched his brother go and shouted with tears welling up in his eyes. "Take care!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Master… I accept your challenge." Josh said with a nod. Slowly he and Zangan walked outside. The moon shone brightly as the two combatants prepared them selves. Josh stretched and felt a slight tinge of pain in his ribs. _Oh no! I forgot about the wounds from earlier. I can't let him get any hits on me._ Josh moved a strand of his spiky black hair away from his face and got into his ready stance.

Zangan smiled and said "Alright… It's time." _Josh; let us see if you are capable of those grand dreams of yours._ He dashed towards Josh and made a jab for his ribs. Josh saw the attack coming and quickly blocked the strike and followed it with a hook to Zangan's jaw. Zangan laughed as he ducked under the blow and delivered a powerful uppercut. "Josh what are you doing? Are you even trying to fight me?" Zangan asked as he jumped away from Josh.

"Master… I don't mean to." Josh said with a sigh. _What is wrong with me, I can defeat him. Why am I holding back?_ Josh began to slowly circle around Zangan. _He is no longer my master, I must win! _ "This is it; I am not going to hold back!" Josh yelled as he sprinted towards Zangan.

"Yes! Show me what you can do!" Zangan cheered as he dashed at Josh. The two clashed and began to exchange blows. After several exchanges Zangan slammed his fist into Josh's jaw sending him reeling back into the darkness. Josh stood up and stared at his master. "Josh your mind is clouded; you must clear your mind if you hope to win!" Zangan shouted as he leaped high into the air. Zangan flew like a hawk and dove towards Josh at an incredible speed.

Josh prepared himself to counter attack. _Alright he is using the Fire palm technique. My only options are to dodge left or right, but wait a second that's what he expects me to do! I know what to do! _ A smile spread across Josh's face. He leapt towards his master preparing to use the exact same technique. Both fighters' fists began to glow with a red aura. As the distance between the two closed Zangan laughed.

"What are you planning?" He said as the two clashed. Both palms struck releasing an explosion that sent Josh flying higher into the air. "Josh?" Zangan said as he landed on the ground. _Very good, you used the Fire Palm technique_ _to counter so you would be able to vanish with the explosion. I'm not going to make it easy for you though. _Zangan scanned the area looking for any signs of Josh's whereabouts. _You were always good at disappearing. It must be fate that you are called to go to Wutai._ Zangan felt a gust of wind behind his back; he whirled around but saw nothing.

Josh silently moved towards his master. _It looks like it is time to use the shadow strike technique._ Josh quickly began to gain speed; soon he was at a breakneck sprint. Josh's body blended in with the darkness making him practically invisible. Zangan continued to scan the area for Josh. Josh leaped high into the air and flipped. His body began to emit a dark aura as he descended towards his master. Zangan looked up.

"Found you!" Zangan shouted as he clamped his fist tight and leapt towards Josh. The distance between the two closed in no time at all. Zangan struck at Josh's rib, Josh took the hit and winced. Zangan noticed Josh's reaction and continued to strike.

_No! I cannot give into the pain! I can't! _ They continued to plummet towards the ground. Zangan rained blow for blow on Josh's ribs. Josh closed his eyes tightly. _The pain! No! I WILL NOT LOSE!_ Josh's eyes shot back open. His once brown eyes were replaced with a glowing red. Josh had reached his limit break. Josh and Zangan landed on the ground, only five meters apart.

Zangan watched his pupil closely. _What will you do now? You have reached your limit. I better stay on my guard, who knows what techniques he is capable of. _Zangan rushed at Josh and swept at his legs. Josh easily dodged the attack and grabbed a hold of Zangan's leg. Josh hurled Zangan into the ground. Zangan slowly stood up and looked at where he once laid. The concrete was shattered from the impact.

"Master I'm going to finish this!" Josh shouted as he dashed at Zangan. He simply nodded his head and dashed towards Josh. They crashed into each other and began to exchange blows. Zangan let out a flurry of punches and kick, but Josh was able to evade the strikes and countered with his own.

Zangan fell to his knees, and looked up at Josh. "You did it; I won't stop you from going to Wutai. With that Zangan fell face first into the concrete and passed out.

Josh smiled; however his legs began to wobble and he collapsed onto the ground. "Master," Josh's eyes slowly closed and darkness overtook him.

It was dawn when Zangan returned to consciousness. He slowly rose up to his feet and looked at Josh lying on the cold cement. _If you continue to train I know you will fulfill that grand dream of yours._ Zangan slowly limped towards his tent. Zangan slowly turned and looked at his student one last time. He then continued to limp slowly toward his tent. _Farewell Josh!_

Josh had lain on the ground until a half hour after dawn. His eyes slowly opened and he saw Cloud. He tried to sit up but he was gripped by an intense pain. "My ribs…" Josh groaned as he gripped his side. Cloud only smiled at him and handed him an X-potion. Josh looked at it then at Cloud. "Where did you get this?"

Cloud smiled and said "Zangan gave it to me. He told me that you couldn't go to Wutai in such a pathetic state." Josh sprung to his feet. Once again the pain made him collapse. "You better drink this before you do anything else." Josh nodded his head and slowly downed the potion. A warm tingling feeling spread through out his entire body. And soon he was back to normal. Josh jumped to his feet and grinned. "So you are going to Wutai?" Cloud asked.

Josh nodded his head "Yup… I probably won't see you again for a long time." Josh slowly embraced his brother in a hug. "I want you to take care of Mom for me." A tear went down Cloud's cheek.

"Why do you have to go?" Cloud sobbed.

"I have to become stronger to even hope to stand a chance in SOLDIER." Josh said with a sigh. Cloud looked surprised.

"You're joining SOLDIER?" Cloud said in disbelief "Since when!"

Josh sat down on the cool pavement and told Cloud of all the events that took place the day before. Cloud listened closely as he learned of Tseng proposal and of how Josh had to leave for Junon in three months.

"Wow, there is only one problem Josh…How are you going to convince Mom to let you go?" Cloud said with a sigh.

"I don't know, I guess that is going to be the fun part." Josh said with a grin. "Take care of yourself Cloud." Josh said he rose to his feet. _I hate long goodbyes so I better hurry. _Josh sprinted towards home.

Cloud watched his brother go and shouted with tears welling up in his eyes. "Take care!"

Chapter 2: Painful Farewell

Josh ran toward his house, adrenaline pulsed through his veins; his desires to become stronger seemed to be in reach. He rushed through the door into a cozily lit house. The walls shone proudly as they reflected light to every corner. Josh saw his mom in the kitchen preparing dinner over a hot stove.

"Hey mom, I have something important to tell you!" Josh shouted from behind. His mom jumped. Her light blonde hair shot up as she winced.

"Josh! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! You should be more like Cloud and be quiet more." She said with a scowl. She turned away from the oven, and slowly smiled at her eldest son. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Mom I have to go to Wutai for a while." Josh said hesitantly. "I hope she doesn't freak out…" Josh thought as he watched his mother's complexion go pale.

"You have to do what!" She scolded "Why do you want to go there! Josh I don't know if you realize it but Wutai is across the ocean."

"Mom I know. I have to go its important." Josh pleaded.

"Absolutely not, you and Cloud are all I have left in this world! Do you want to break my heart?" She yelled tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…Mom." He said as he sulked away to the garage.

"My son… Why don't you realize that your dreams are impossible to reach…My dreams were shattered when I was raped by that lunatic." She thought back, it all flashed before her eyes.

It was sixteen years ago…When he appeared. She had met him when she was passing the old mansion. He was handsome, but pale. He always wore a white lab coat; his long black hair was always tied back in a pony tail. She remembered seeing him several times. After a few visits she had invited him over to her house. She remembered talking for what seemed like hours, and then he told her about a scheme of his. He always talked about creating the ideal soldier, a man who could surpass all the limitations of mankind. She remembered asking him why he desired this so much. He told her about how his predecessor Professor Gast had created the perfect soldier. He became quite violent when he talked about his predecessor's work. Then one night he came over and brought with him a vial of a mysterious green liquid, and other scientific equipment.

It was that night that her life would be changed forever. She had let him into the house and it was then that he struck. He knocked her onto the floor, she was dazed. He violated her body, and injected a weird green substance into her womb. She remembered the pain, and the sorrow. She watched him dance around; he clearly had lost his mind. He kept ranting; he continued to chant this one phrase "I've done it! Ha Gast you fool! I've done it, the Perfect soldier, one even stronger then Sephiroth!" She didn't know what he meant but she did the only thing she could. She screamed, soon some military police ran through the door. They stopped looked at her then looked at him. They saluted him and said "Well done Hojo, you make Shinra proud." Hojo slowly walked towards her and gave her a shot of tranquilizer. The next thing she knew was…She was pregnant; it was going be twins. She remembered the pain of labor, but still she had no regrets… She slowly came back to reality and sighed.

_I'm proud of you Josh; I just wish you would listen to me." _

Josh sat in the garage and looked at the corner. In the corner sat a motorcycle. He stared at it for about five minutes. The bike was an old Shinra motorcycle, it had massive black tires, and the bike itself had been repainted from the Shinra blue to black. Josh rose to his feet and walked towards the bike, eyeing it carefully he examined the gauges and tire pressure. "The bike hasn't been ridden in about two years, it probably won't run, but besides that if I can get it fine tuned then fuel won't be a problem." Josh looked to an old wooden shelf. Cobwebs hung all over it but he saw it. "Wow we still have Mako in our fuel can, it even looks full!" Josh thought as he grabbed a hold of the can and brushed off the cobwebs. Josh coughed a little and looked towards the bike. "All I need to do is fine tune you…"

Josh walked towards the bike and began to do what he could to get the bike running. He pulled out the dipstick on his bike and saw that the bike needed some Mako. He reached over for the can and poured it all into the bike.

Ms. Strife heard a low humming sound coming from the garage. _What's that noise?_ She walked towards the garage to see what was causing the noise.

"I feel really bad about doing this, but I have to go." Josh whispered to himself as he pulled the tarp off his motorcycle. "I'm sorry mom…" He mounted the vehicle and revved the engine. Its roar broke the silence and Ms. Strife let out a cry as she ran towards the garage. As soon as she got to the door Josh floored the throttle and he zoomed off towards the street.

"Josh! Please don't go!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face, but it was no use.

Josh raced off into the distance. _My first stop is Cosmo Canyon. I feel pretty bad about just leaving like that, but its better this way._ Josh's bike zoomed over the grassy plains. After several kilometers of traveling Josh stopped and looked back. In the distance all he could see was the Nibel Mountains surrounded by a mist. Josh's stomach growled. Josh groaned _"_I better hurry to Cosmo Canyon or I'll die of hunger!" Josh started his bike once again and raced off towards the red lands in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cosmo Canyon at last

Josh saw a rural village come into view, it was an amazing sight. The village itself was carved into the canyon and on top he could see an observatory. He reached the canyon and let out a howl of joy. He parked his bike out towards the entrance and sprinted up the tall set of stairs that led to the town. He was stopped by the guard posted at the front.

"Do you know much about the planet?" The guard said as he stopped Josh from entering. "This canyon is a holy place only few people can come here to study the planet."

"I don't know much about the planet, but I do know that if I'm going to survive I'm going to need to eat something. I won't stay long, so can I please get supplies so I can continue my journey to Wutai." Josh pleaded as he tried quiet his stomach's growling.

"I see that you speak the truth." The guard said with a smile. "Come; feel free to explore the town.

"Thank you so much!" Josh exclaimed in joy. He walked passed the guard and towards the eatery in the middle of the town. He walked over the rocky surface of the canyon and discovered an awesome sight. In the middle of the town in front of the eatery was a giant bond fire. He gazed at the flame as it danced across the sky. He was so absorbed with the flame that he lost track of time.

"I see that you are interested in the Cosmo Candle." An old man with a grizzly beard said.

"Huh?" Josh's eyes finally turned away from the flame and settled on the old man. He was a site. He wore a green robe, and wore a peculiar pair of spectacles. What really surprised Josh however was the fact that the old man was floating. "Wow how are you doing that?" Josh said curiously.

"Ho ho, I see that you're unaccustomed with Materia." The old man chuckled.

"Materia, what's that?" Josh asked eyeing the old man suspiciously.

"How should I explain it? Maybe I should just show you." The old man said as he pulled out a shiny orb from his robe. "This is Materia."

"I've seen one of those before!" Josh shouted. "This one guy I met had one, it healed my brother!"

"Ho ho, I see you have witnessed the power of the life stream." He said with a smile.

"Life stream? Ok now you have lost me." Josh put his hand across his face; a frown began to grow.

"Ho ho, do not worry young one. Go to the observatory tonight after you get something to eat and I will explain everything to you."

"Wait a sec! What is your name?" Josh shouted as the old man floated away.

"My name is Bugenhagen." The old man said calmly. "Go and eat I will answer your questions soon enough." And with that the old man floated off towards the observatory at the top of the canyon.

Josh's stomach let out another growl. "Ok I know." He said with a smile as he turned towards the eatery. He pushed the cloth door open and looked inside. The room was dimly lit; it appeared that closing time was drawing near. He fumbled through the dark room and stumbled into a man with shaggy grey hair. "Hey can I get some food from you?"

"We're about to close, but I'll stay open for a while longer." The man said stroking his grey mustache. "I'll give you the specialty…The Cosmo Canyon stew."

"Anything is fine with me! I am starving." Josh said as he sat down at an old wooden table. After waiting about ten minutes the man reappeared with the stew. It was full of many different kinds of vegetables and had a thick but rich taste to it. Josh gulped it down greedily. "Thank you so much! I know it's not much but I want to give you a little something." He said as he tossed fifteen Gil on the table.

"Thank you young man, feel free to come back anytime." The man said as he escorted Josh out the door. Josh looked all around him. The sky was black and the torches around town were being lit.

"I've never seen anything quite like this, maybe I'll stick around for a while." He said as he slowly walked towards the stairs that led to the weapons shop. "First I'll need to get a weapon or something." He walked into a room that was full of many candles, and on the wall he saw an advertisement for a pub called Turtle's Paradise. He examined it for a few moments. "Wow that place is in Wutai, I'm definitely going to check that out."

"Can I help you?" A woman behind the counter said. She had long black hair that stretched down over her shoulders, a few strands dangled in front of her brown eyes.

"Oh, yah, I need to buy a weapon. Do you have any weapons worth one hundred gil?" He replied. "That's about all the money I have left, plus I'm on a long journey and I need to have a way to protect myself against monsters.

"I see." She said with a cold shrill in her voice. "The only weapon we've got in your range would be this." She put a wooden set of nunchaku onto the counter. "Will this be good enough for you?"

"Yah, anything is better then nothing. Thanks." Josh paid her the rest of his funds and grabbed a hold of the nunchaku. "Hey these are pretty cool." He thought. Just before he was about to leave he asked "Can you tell me where I should go to get to the observatory?"

"Sure." The lady said with a smile, "You just need to follow these steps." She said pointing out the window to her left.

"Thanks again." Josh said as he dashed out the door. _I wonder if the old guy would mind if I'm a little late. _Josh bounded up the stairs. Though it was pitch black out the torches along the stairs made it quite easy to traverse them. He looked up and saw a ladder. _This must lead to the observatory._ Josh slowly began to climb the old ladder. The ladder began to wobble. "Uh oh..."He moaned as the ladder began to thrash around. He had made it halfway up the latter. _This isn't good; my only option is to try to jump it._ Josh prepared himself to leap. The ladder snapped, as soon as he had leapt. Josh flew through the air and managed catch a hold of the canyon top. Josh slowly pulled himself up and looked down.

_That could have hurt a little; I don't think I'll take that way again._

He walked towards the observatory and stared at it in awe. It was massive, it stood about thirty meters high and a big telescope protruded out the side. "That is huge, wow, I wonder if the old guy is there." He said as turned to open the door.

"Ho ho ho, right on time!" Bugenhagen said as he jerked the door open.

"Are you ready to learn? There is much I must teach you before you continue your journey to Wutai."

"How did you know about that?" Josh asked as he walked into the observatory. As soon as he stepped into the building he saw the kitchen at the far side of the house, and by that he saw another ladder. _That probably goes up to the telescope._ Josh saw a table in the kitchen and sitting on top of it were several shiny orbs. "You have a lot of Materia."

"Ho ho I knew since the moment I saw you, I could feel your desire emanating from you spirit." Bugenhagen said with a laugh. "Ho ho, over the years I have amassed quite a collection, can you pick those up and meet me in the room to the right." Bugenhagen said as he opened the door to the right and floated inside.

"Ok." After Josh grabbed all the Materia he walked into the next room. What lay before Josh's eyes were unbelievable, the room was full of many different kinds of technology he had never seen before. The big thing that caught his eye was in the center of the room, there was an elevator platform. The room was well lit by three massive lamps.

"Step onto the platform." Bugenhagen said calmly. Josh obeyed and Bugenhagen pulled a lever raising the platform to the ceiling. Bugenhagen somehow managed to get onto the platform before it rose into something like another room.

"Wow is this space?" Josh said in wonderment as he watched a shooting star streak across the horizon. "This is amazing, we're inside but I can see all the stars, and even the planets. _Why couldn't they teach us like this in school? _

"Ho ho, this is where I come to do my research, now it's time for me to teach you about the life stream." Bugenhagen said as he slowly pointed at a planet. The life stream is the life force that keeps the planet intact. When a life form dies its soul returns to the planet and becomes a part of the life stream." As he spoke the room began to visually narrate his teachings. A green stream of light flowed around the planet. Josh also saw a single man standing on the planet, and then they turned into the same green stream of light.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, but can you tell me about Materia?" Josh asked trying to change the subject. Bugenhagen nodded his head and began to stroke his grey beard.

"Where to start…Ho ho I know!" Bugenhagen exclaimed with glee. "In each Materia orb there flows through it the life stream. You see a Materia orb is created when the life stream forms itself into a fountain, and over time Materia is created; however man foolishly discovered how to use the life stream to create Materia at will." He continued to speak in a very jovial tone. "When you equip a Materia to yourself you are able to channel the knowledge of the Ancients through your body and thus you are able to cast spells."

"What's an Ancient?" Josh asked, his forehead wrinkled and his eyebrows knitted themselves together.

"Ho ho, I jumped a head didn't I?" Bugenhagen said with a laugh. "The Ancients were a race of humans from long ago who could communicate with the planet and thus cast spells; however humans began to grow lazy and rely on the planet as a resource, and soon the Ancients were hunted down and killed, there are very few survivors these days." Bugenhagen said grimly.

"Oh… Can you teach me how to use Materia?" Josh asked trying to change the subject once again.

"Yes, that was next on my list." Bugenhagen said as he pulled out a Materia orb. "This is the Time Materia; I will teach you everything I know in less then five minutes with this." The orb shot out a yellow light and the world around them slowed down.

Josh looked around in wonderment; he saw a clock and noticed that the second hand was no longer moving. "This is amazing!"

"Now it is time to teach you. First you equip the Materia, then you call upon its power, channeling the knowledge through you, and thus you are able to use the many different spells. For an example I will give you a fire Materia." Bugenhagen said as he tossed a Materia to Josh. "Now I want you to hold onto it in your hand and focus your mind on it."

Josh caught the Materia and did as he was told. The Materia felt warm, it felt as if it had become part of him. "I can feel it!" Josh shouted in glee.

"Good, now channel the knowledge through your body. Your target will be the planet to your right." Bugenhagen said. Josh's body became surrounded by a red aura.

Josh turned his head towards the planet and began to move his arms and hands in quick gestures. Bugenhagen watched in wonderment at Josh's movements. In between Josh's hands where the Materia had once been had been replace with a ball of flame, the ball continued to grow bigger and bigger.

_What's this? This is the boy's first time with Materia and he is drawing out the powerful Firaga spell._ Bugenhagen watched the ball grow bigger and bigger. Finally Josh hurled the ball of flame at the planet; it was engulfed by the flames and was destroyed by the massive explosion. "Great work, you have great potential, like none I have ever seen."

"Really, thank you, but I really think I should get going. Wutai is still very far away. "Josh said with a sigh. Bugenhagen nodded his head, and handed Josh a sack full of Materia. Josh looked in disbelief, "Why are you giving these to me?"

"In my old age I have little use for them, take care young one, until we meet again." Bugenhagen said as he slowly vanished from sight.

Josh smiled and walked out of the observatory. Looking down Josh saw the canyon below blanketed by darkness. Josh picked out an orb out of the bag. The knowledge flowed through him. "This is the one I've been looking for." He said as he began to channel the knowledge through his body. Soon he began to float in the air. "Alright time to continue my journey." Josh dove towards the ground but stopped two feet before impact. "Wow, I'm starting to get the hang of this." He said as he walked towards where he had left his bike. Putting the Materia inside of his saddle bag, and prepping the engine he was ready to leave. "Next stop Costa Del Sol."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When Monsters attack

Josh gunned the engine and soil and debris shot into the night. Josh's bike roared across the plains. Josh thought about his dream "I am going to prove to Shinra that I am more then enough! Even better then him…Sephiroth." Josh drove for several hours and finally reached a river. "All I need to do is cross this, but how." All of a sudden Josh had a crazy idea. "I'll jump it!" He turned his bike around and rode back one hundred meters. _Alright here goes nothing!_ He gunned the engine and zoomed towards the river, his target was a little hill that sat beside the river. The bike roared loudly as the distance began to shrink. _Don't chicken out now, we got this!_ Josh thought as his bike hit the hill. His bike flew through the air. Josh looked down and saw the river thrashing below him, the current was fast, and if he messed up he would surely die. Things went in slow motion. He saw the other side of the river drawing closer, _I'm going to make it!_ However he had lost all of his momentum and began to fall down towards the river.

Josh quickly reached into his saddle bag and grabbed the Materia. With little time to spare he leaped off his motorcycle and landed safely on the other side; however his bike was swept away with the current. _Oh no, now what am I going to do._ "Looks like I am walking" he said with a sigh. He began to run; he ran for what seemed like forever but was stopped by an attacking monster.

It was a Grand Horn. It stood about five foot eight; its muscular body was surrounded with sharp spines. It let out a loud grunt. All across its forearms were sharp spines. Josh pulled out his nunchaku and readied himself to defend. The Grand Horn growled and slammed its fist into the ground causing a slight tremor. Josh was knocked off balance and the Grand Horn charged. It swung its massive fist at Josh. Josh saw the strike coming and was able to evade the blow and counter with one of his own. The Grand Horn was unfazed by the attack and continues to charge. Josh evaded the monster's attacks and continued to flail with his nunchaku. _My weapon isn't penetrating his armor; I'll have to try another approach. _Josh lunged at the Grand Horn and slammed his nunchaku into its eyes. The monster howled and flailed blindly. Josh took advantage of his opponent's blindness and slipped behind the Grand Horn. Josh wrapped his nunchaku around its throat and pulled back slowly strangled the beast. The Grand Horn flailed and writhed, trying all it could break loose. "Come on, die Already!" Josh shouted as he pulled back harder. The Grand Horn slowly collapsed and lay dead on the ground.

Josh looked at his nunchaku and said "This is pretty much worthless against an armored monster like that. If only I had more Gil I could buy a better weapon. Josh put his nunchaku back in his belt, and ran towards the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coast of the sun

Josh smiled as he finally reached Costa del Sol. It was beautiful, the sand glowed and the ocean shimmered in the sunlight. Josh walked through the town and headed towards the INN. On his way there he saw some kids playing soccer. _I remember playing soccer with Cloud when we were little. _Josh opened the door to the INN and was greeted by a young man with brown hair.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" The man asked with a smile.

"How much Gil is it per night?" Josh asked as he shook the man's hand.

"It is thirty-six Gil for one night." The man said calmly.

Josh sighed and slowly walked away. _Who am I kidding I spent all my Gil; there is no way I could afford an INN. _Josh walked off towards the beach. Josh collapsed onto the hot sand and let out a sigh. He looked out into the ocean and marveled at the serenity of the waves. Slowly Josh was lulled into a deep sleep. Meanwhile a young Shinra Marine came to the beach with a surfboard in hand. He had sparkling blue eyes and long dusty blonde hair that stretched down his back.

"Alright, time to shred some waves!" The Marine shouted joyfully as he sprinted into the surf. He leaped onto his surfboard and glided over the crystal clear waters. He sat about half a kilometer away from shore waiting for the waves to pick up. He floated there for five minutes. _When are the waves going to pick up? _Soon his waiting paid off, the waves began to pick up and the Marine skillfully glided onto the wave. He rose to his feet and let out a shout as the wave carried him. The Marine skillfully navigated the waves and did a number of tricks. The Marine looked towards the shore and saw Josh lying on the ground. _Is he all right? _ The Marine guided his board in towards the shore. As he reached the shore the Marine leapt off his board and landed gently on the sand. He walked slowly towards Josh. The Marine looked around and saw that most of the beach goers had cleared out for the day. "Wow… He's pretty battered. I wonder what happened." The Marine said as he looked over Josh. The Marine walked back to the shore and filled a tiny bottle. The Marine walked back to Josh and poured the water on Josh's face. Josh shuddered and sat up.

"That's cold!" Josh gasped as he came to back to reality. "Why did you wake me up?" Josh asked as he rose to his feet and looked angrily into the Marine's blue eyes. The Marine smiled and let out a laugh.

"I was helping you; around this time is when the creepy people come to the beach. I couldn't leave you here to get messed with could I?" The Marine said as he pointed towards the people that headed to the beach.

"What? You think I was going to get molested or something?" Josh said looking towards the group of people.

"If I left you sleeping there, the guy in the bee stripe swimsuit would make you his personal "bubby." Trust me it's safer now that you are awake." The Marine said in a serious tone.

Josh shuddered as he thought of what could have happened. Josh looked at the Marine and for the first time gave a smile. "Thank you so much eh, what's your name?" Josh said gratefully.

The Marine smiled. A thought sprung up in his mind. _I almost forgot! I got orders from headquarters to keep my eyes out for a boy with spiky black hair. From the looks of it this must be him._

"My name is Kien. Your Josh right?" The Marine said with a massive grin.

"Wait a sec, how do you know my name?" Josh said as he jumped back.

"Oh sorry, I was sent by headquarters to find you. Tseng's original orders were for you to report to Junon in three months correct?" Kien said calmly.

"Yah… Why is something wrong?" Josh asked.

"Well the problem is head quarters isn't ready to receive any more SOLDIER candidates. Unfortunately they will not be ready for you for about six months." Kien said with a shrug.

"What!" Josh gasped.

"Technically there are only three times in the year when SOLDIER candidates get tested to see if they can make the cut. The next testing date is in six months. So think of it this way, you just got a three month extension on your original orders."

"I'm on my way to Wutai to train. The only problem is I'm out of money and there is no way for me to get there now." Josh said with a sigh as he collapsed to the ground.

Kien looked out towards the ocean. "You know what? I'll take you to Wutai."

Josh jumped to his feet in excitement. "Really!"

"Sure, why not!" Kien said with a laugh.

"When are we going to leave?" Josh exclaimed.

"How bout right now?" Kien cheered. "Follow me I'll take you to the Cargo Ship."

Kien lead Josh to a massive ship, its upper deck alone was the size of two city blocks. Kien lead Josh to the back of the ship and they climbed aboard. "Josh… You need to stay in hiding while we travel to Wutai, I can get court marshaled for allowing you on board." Kien pointed towards the crates "Hide behind those crates; I'll come get you when we arrive in Wutai. Josh nodded his head and jumped behind the crates. It wasn't long before Josh collapsed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile; Kien stood on the top deck and took a deep breath.

"I love the ocean; its breeze always makes me feel so alive!"

A man walked out on deck and noticed Kien, "Hey you, go patrol the cargo hold!"

"Sir!" Kien said with a salute. He whirled around and marched towards the Cargo Bay. _Stupid Commander Willis. You are always ruining my fun. _Kien walked down the stairs and looked around. "It looks like the area is all clear." Kien smiled "Oh well I might as well get to work." Kien began to patrol the cargo bay. _At least Josh is having more fun then I am._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Saying goodbye

Josh had been asleep for nearly six hours, when he was shook to reality by Kien. He blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. He looked towards a blurred figure. "Kien, are we there yet?"

Kien chuckled "Haha, of course we made it." Kien pulled Josh to his feet and led him through the darkened corridor. Their footsteps softly echoed down the hallway.

Josh's eyes slowly came into focus and he noticed that Kien was leading him towards a massive door. "Is this the way out?"

Kien smiled "Yes, through this door lies the shore of Wutai." As they reached the door Kien stopped and tossed Josh a bag.

Josh looked at Kien with a puzzled expression. "What is this for?"

"Just take it, but promise me you won't look in the bag until your on shore."

Josh nodded, and then he slowly turned around and opened the door. Outside he saw a massive coast. Its waters twinkled brightly in the sun, and the sand radiated the brilliance of the sun. "Wow this place is so cool; even better then Costa del Sol!" Josh said excitedly.

Kien let out a laugh. "Wait until you have to cross those mountains."

Josh raised his gaze upwards and noticed the towering mountain range. The grey peaks reached so high as if they were able to pierce the heavens. Josh smiled and said "Getting over those will training in itself."

"Hey you better get out of here before some one notices you." Kien said as he heard footsteps approaching. Kien quickly turned around and marched away.

Josh stepped out of the door and walked across the beach. He turned around and quickly glanced at the ship. _Maybe I'll see you again in Junon. _Josh walked a ways and remembered the bag Kien had given him. He opened the bag and peered inside. He saw a rolled up map, and another bag inside. He reached in and opened the second bag. Inside was a paper note.

_Hey Josh, have fun in Wutai! The map I gave you is about Wutai and the surrounding areas on the island. As far as an easy route to the capital of Wutai I suggest that you north over the mountains. Be careful, the monsters on the island are fierce and they won't be easily defeated by your nunchaku alone. I recommend that you avoid as many battles as you possibly can. Yah I'm pretty sure you already knew, anyways good luck, and I hope to see you again._

_Your friend,_

_Kien_

Josh smiled and looked at the ship one last time. "Thanks Kien." Josh turned his gaze to the north and glared at the mountains. "It is time to see what I'm made of!" Josh shouted as he dashed towards the mountain range. As he neared the end of the beach he was attacked and knocked off balance by a strange monster.

A loud thud filled the air as Josh landed face first in the sand. Josh quickly jumped to his feet and looked at the monster. It was nearly thirty feet tall. It appeared to be a turtle with a massive shell with spikes extruding out. Its reptilian scales seemed to glow as the sunlight glinted off it. Josh looked into its eyes. They were red and blood shot and it looked like it was hungry. _Great… It's been about five minutes and I am already in a fight._ Josh pulled out his nunchaku and laughed "This is going to be fun!" Josh leaped at the turtle and flailed his nunchaku at its eyes. The turtle moved its head back into its shell at such an unbelievable speed. Josh's attack missed and the nunchaku made aloud thud as it hit him in the face. Josh dropped to his knees and groaned. The turtle's head popped back out and it let out a loud groan. Josh rose slowly to his feet and scowled at the turtle. "Ok… now I am mad." Josh dashed towards the turtle and leaped high into the air and pulled out a materia orb. He channeled the knowledge through his body and formed a fireball in his hands. He hurled the ball high into the air and performed a flip kick sending it reeling into the turtles shell. The turtle pulled its head and legs into its shell narrowly avoiding the attack. Josh landed softly on the sand and glared at the turtle. _Kien was right, nothing I do can harm this thing. I guess I should make a run for it. _Josh whirled around and ran as fast as he could. The turtle pulled its head out of its shell again and opened its mouth wide. Its throat began to glow and energy was beginning to ripple in the air surrounding the turtle. Soon a massive glowing orb formed in front of the turtle's mouth. Josh continued to run as fast as he could but he just couldn't seem to get away. A massive beam of light shot out of the turtle's mouth and hurtled after Josh. Josh turned around and saw the beam, but it was too late. The beam struck and Josh went sprawling into the sand. He gagged as his landing raised a cloud of sand into the air. He slowly rolled over onto his back and looked in horror at the turtle approaching him. He tried to stand to his feet but he lacked the energy. Josh's eyes slowly began to droop closed but before he fell into unconsciousness he spotted a man running towards him.

The man wore the traditional black ninja garb of Wutai. He sprinted at unreal speeds and got between the turtle and the unconscious Josh. Under his mask the Ninja smiled and said "Sorry Admantoise you can't eat this guy."

The giant turtle nodded its head and trudged off slowly towards the sea. It looked back one last time and slowly disappeared into the sparkling sea.

The Ninja knelt besides Josh and slowly looked him over. "What could a little kid like you being here?" He slowly picked Josh up and put him over his shoulder. "Sorry kid this might be a bumpy ride."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Village of the Ninjas

Josh slowly opened his eyes and sat up. _Where am I?_ Josh looked around and noticed a man with shoulder length black hair sitting beside his bed.

"So you're awake now." He said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I was ran over by a train, but I'll be all right." Josh said as he stretched out his shoulders.

"It's no surprise; after all you did pick a fight with one of the guardians of this island."

"Guardians?" Josh said with a puzzled look.

"Yes, this island has two guardians. The one you picked a fight with is Admantoise. The second guardian is the water god Leviathan."

"Why does this island have guardians?" Josh said as he rose to his feet.

"I see you are eager to learn more about us, but what I want to know is why a kid like you came all this way." The man said as he stroked his goatee.

Josh nodded his head eagerly and told the man about his desire to become stronger and to become a ninja.

The man rose to his feet and circled Josh, he examined him closely and finally said "To become a ninja is a hard path, are you sure you are willing to endure the training?"

Josh bowed low to the ground and exclaimed "I am!"

The man began to laugh "Why do you bow to me? I am just a student as well." He pulled Josh up to his feet and smiled.

"Ok…" Josh said hesitantly "What is your name?"

The man smiled and said "I am Seth Kisaragi."

Josh grinned "Nice to meet yah. So when do I begin my training?"

"First we go and see the master." Seth said calmly "Follow me."

Josh nodded his head and followed the ninja outside. He looked around and noticed that the village was much larger then he thought it would be. There were houses all over the place and in the distance Josh could see a massive structure that somewhat resembled a training ground.

"What is that way over there?" Josh said curiously.

"That… It's nothing much, but that is where we train." Seth said calmly as he continued to walk up the street.

"So who is the master?" Josh asked as he sped after Seth.

"The master is…" Seth said hesitantly "my father…"

Josh grinned and looked cheerful "That must be great having a father so powerful…" His head suddenly fell towards his chest. _I wish I had a father… _

Seth turned his head and eyed Josh closely. "What's the matter?"

Josh's gaze lifted and he looked at Seth. "It's… nothing." He said with a fake grin plastered upon his face.

Seth let out a laugh and said "We're almost there so try to cheer up."

Josh nodded his head and trudged off up a hill. When he reached the top he looked out in awe. Before his eyes stood a massive Pagoda, its architecture was flawless, and it glowed like a gem in the sun. _That is so cool; I can't wait till I go in there! _ When they reached the tower Seth held out his arm and blocked Josh's path.

"You must stay here; outsiders are not aloud in the tower." Seth said calmly as he dashed into the building.

Josh stood outside for several hours before Seth returned. With him came a man who was well built despite his age. His long black hair was streaked with grey. The man fondled his beard as he walked towards anxious Josh. _That must be the Master!_

"Hmmm," he said as he circled behind Josh. "So you came here all the way from Nibelheim?"

Josh nodded his head and continued to watch the master.

The Master continued circle Josh and said "I can see from these bruises that you have endure quite a hardship getting here." He outstretched his arm and rested it on Josh's shoulder. "I see that you posses a strong will… You will become a powerful Ninja."

Josh's body shuddered with joy. _All right! All this traveling is about to pay off._

The Master smiled once again and said "You will begin your training at dawn; Seth will show you to your new house."

Josh gasped "I…get a house?"The man chuckled and walked back into the tower.

"Of course you get a house; you'll be living right next door to me. I do have to warn you it's not much" Seth chuckled. "When the master said you get your own house, he meant you are staying in the old tool shed in my back yard."

"What!" Josh said with a shock. "I'm going to sleep in a tool shed?"

Seth drew close to Josh and whispered in his ear "Don't worry; it's only for one night. Its part of the initiation, only those with a strong will and determination are allowed to become ninjas."

Josh sighed and followed Seth to his new home. Josh looked towards the shed and grinned. "That is no shed!" Before his eyes stood a massive mansion and in front of that was what appeared to be a normal house.

Seth laughed and said "Oh did I forget to mention I live in a mansion, and our tool shed is actually the size of a normal house."

"Hey, I thought you told me it was a test!" Josh said with a chuckle.

"I had you going there didn't I?" Seth said as he patted Josh on the shoulder. "You'll stay there for night, but tomorrow you will live in the mansion with my family."

Josh grinned as he walked towards the tool shed. _This is too cool; I'm going to live in a mansion! _He turned around and looked at Seth "Thank you." Josh said with a bow. Seth simply nodded his head and walked away towards the mansion.

Thanks for reading. Do you like the story so far? Post a review and let me know what you think.

Josh Strife is a character I created when I first entered the world of Final Fantasy. Seth Kisaragi, Kien, and Genji Fukiyama are all my Original Characters.

All Final Fantasy 7 characters are trade marks of SquareSoft (SquareEnix) This Fanfic covers an area that is not really covered during the game, the war between Wutai and the Shinra Company.


End file.
